Where Is Home?
by RiverRunsDeep
Summary: Wizarding America is very different from Wizarding United Kingdom. Several young recruit aurors have to travel between the two trying to decide if another global wizarding war is necessary. Along the way the way they meet young wizards and witches fallowing the blind. But first is the American Wizarding Tournament. One man retells his story to his eldest daughter.


**Disclaimer:** Though this has no legal protection; I don't own anything. Feel free to use anything as you please.

**Summary: **Wizarding America is very different from Wizarding United Kingdom. Lifestyles, politics and even magic is different. Several young recruit aurors have to travel between the two trying to prevent a global war. They have to make the call between deciding what is worth another global war and what is not. Along the way the way they meet young wizards and witches that are blindly fallowing the blind. But first they have to survive the American Wizarding Tournament. One man tells his story to his eldest daughter.

**Rating:** Teen for swearing, mild violence and suggested adult themes.

**"Where Is Home?" **

**Chapter 1 "The Tournament"**

"Ed will you hurry up!" called Mark banging on my door.

Mark is my best friend. We had known each other since the first day of Orientation Week, which is a week where you go and learn about the school and stuff during the day, sort of like a muggle school, before the start of the new semester that first years and new students attend.

I buttoned up my dress robe. I grabbed a lint roller out of my end table drawer. Could I use magic? Of course, but I liked the feeling of doing stuff the muggle way, or dudder way. Dudders are muggles just a different name.

"Ed! We're going to be late!"

"Just cool it!"

I grumbled as I put my brand new green dueling uniform into my school messenger bag, I had kept it from the first day of Orientation all those years ago. I shoved in my dueling boots in as well.

"Damn it, Ed! We are going to be late!"

"Will you shut up Mark?"

Today as the biggest of my life. The American Wizarding Tournament where I take which is pretty much the practical part of my National American Wizarding Standard Citizen Evaluation, also known as NASCE or your final standardized evaluation that will control your entire life. No pressure. Oh year and your entire family reputation is on the line if you're the oldest child. Nothing like being the eldest in the family.

"Come on already!"

"No need to yell Mark. I'm coming," I said.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a young brown-haired Frankenstein. I slung the bag over my shoulder and turned the handle with shaky hands.

"You take as much time as a woman does getting ready," complained Mark.

"You complain like a little girl," I said sticking out my tongue.

I see Lu and my little sister, Allie, walking from the girls' dormitory. Lu was Mark and my best friend. The three of us had been friends since Orientation Week. Allie was my fourteen year old little sister, who hung out with us older kids in attempt to get help and to learn from us, that and well she got along better with us then her classmates.

"What about 'like a girl'?" asked Lu.

"Just joking, Lu," said Mark rubbing his neck.

"Better be," said Lu crossing her arms.

"Be careful, Eddy," said Allie.

She wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back. She had every right to be scared. I had every right to be scared. But everyone had to go through this. I dreaded the day I'd have to watch her compete. I shake the thought out of my mind.

"I will Allie, I promise," I whispered into her ear.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," whispered Allie trying not to cry.

"It's not like I'm going to war. It's just the American Wizarding Tournament,"

"I know but people die. Henry and Sara died last year. Don't get reckless,"

"It will be fine," I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry much about what mom and dad will think. This is about you,"

"Go find our family. Try not to worry,"

Allie smiled faintly. She opened up to oak wooden door and disappeared heading towards the Reception Hall, where all the families of graduates were gathered. There was no classes today. It was Sunday and graduation.

"Ready guys?" asked Lu taking in a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said grimly.

"I second that," said Mark.

"Even in graduation we look like vampires," joked Lu forcing a smile.

"Let's go, I'm not going to be late to our possible deaths," said Mark sarcastically

The three of us walked down the empty stairway and hallways. We laugh remembering embarrassing moments, pranks, and just all the good memories. There were a few upsetting memories that came back. Like the time Mark and I had a row with each other. That time that I sat in bay window way last curfew with Lu as she sobbed when her first boyfriend broke up with her. But the good outweighed the bad. Sometimes the bad memories were now worth a laugh. Like the time Mark stole my clothes while I was in the shower room and I had to walk all the way to the dormitory stark naked.

We pushed open the giant wood doors of the Dining Hall. All seniors gathered in here before going to the auditorium. This was the time to say goodbyes and gather your bearings for the tournament. Professors gave last minute advice and clubs gave special cords and badges. The only reason people showed up was for the food.

I personally didn't have goodbyes to stay to people. Mark and Lu were really my most important friends. Not to say my other friends weren't as important. Adam and Lewis from the Quidditch team, which really was a joke but the only way develop skills to become a professional player or even know about the sport really. Julie and Dennis from the dueling club. Frankie and Patty my study buddies.

I had to stop at a few booths to get extra things I had to wear. I got a silver cord from Quidditch team. I got red, blue, and white cord from Academic Achievement booth from being top in the class in Elemental Magic. I got a golden coin badge from Ancient Studies club booth. Then a got a black cord from the Dueling Club booth for my exception abilities with curse breaking.

I felt like a Christmas tree. Black with rainbow colored cords made all of us graduates look like dudders during a gay parade. Let me revise that. I mean that we looked like dudders during a Mardi Gras parade.

"Ed! Ed!" called Frankie waving her hands widely in the air.

Patty was pretending to shrink away trying to pretend not to know Frankie. I shook my head and chuckled. I moved around my classmates to get Patty and Frankie. The two of them were nearly inseparable. There was no Frankie without Patty, and no Patty without Frankie.

"What took you so long?" said Frankie as loud as normal.

"Do you have to yell?" asked Patty.

"That is nothing," said Frankie rolling her eyes playfully.

"Don't you dare," warned Patty glowering.

"And what you going to do about?" asked Frankie raising an eyebrow.

"When you too stop bickering what is the reason you called me over?" I asked.

If I only I hadn't been so self-centered I would noticed a lot of things. It wouldn't have changed a thing if I knew what I know today back then. I mean my friends then are still my friends now, for the most part. We've had our bouts of issues but all friends do.

"Professor Campbell wants to speak to you," said Frankie lowering her tone to Patty's relief.

"And Professor McDonald as well," added Patty.

"Thanks. See you guys later," I said.

"Count on it," grinned Frankie.

Patty smiled nervously and waved.

I found Professor Campbell and Professor McDonald together talking to each other with wild hand gestures. Talking about their wedding I supposed. Professor Campbell being the youngest female professor and Professor McDonald as the youngest male professor. It was a hot topic with the students.

"There he is," said Professor McDonald "sit down my dear boy."

I sat down with my professors as if they were friends. It sounds strange but professors and students have a close connect to each other over in America. It's a much smaller community. Everyone knows everyone, for the most part. So the relationship between student and professor was more casual, that's just the way people are over there.

"Well, first off have you done any preparing?" asked Professor Campbell.

"Of course he did love," said Professor McDonald "right?"

"Yes, yes," I said.

"Professors, why did you need to speak to me?" I asked.

"Please call us Nancy and John. You aren't our student anymore," said Professor Campbell.

"So what are you specialty and extracurricular events?" asked John.

"I'm going for three specialty and four extracurricular," I replied.

"Good, good. Ambitions but not arrogant. Showing off skills that the community doesn't know about in extracurricular is brilliant" said Nancy.

"So what are they?" asked John.

"Well, for specialty I'm doing Healing, Curse Breaking, and Ancient Studies: Translation," I said.

"Perfect, my boy. Playing to your known strengths and pulling out a few surprises. You want to impress the crowd," said John.

"And your extracurricular?" asked Nancy.

"Occlumency and Legilimency, Non-verbal, Flying, and Wandless," I said.

"Flying show off the Quidditch but also show off stunts," offered John.

I nodded my head. My stomach felt as if there were rocks piling up inside. My heart like a Hippogriff during a race. I wiped my sweaty hands off on my graduation robes.

"Relax boy, being a bit nervous is good but you need to be able to duel," reminded John.

"That isn't helping," said Nancy.

"Like I don't know that. Hell if I screw up I'll destroy the family reputation as the eldest son of my family, and my entire life is decided by this competition," I said.

"Not everything goes by the competition. The National America Wizarding Exams also go into the final ranking," reminded John.

"Also there is this, it is allowed Potions club has been handing it out. There is a small amount in the food," said Nancy sliding over a silver goblet.

I drank the goblet. There was no denying the taste of Calming Drought. I was willing to take anything to make myself steady on my feet. I needed my hands to be able to grasp a wand quickly and legs that didn't feel like jelly.

"The most important thing is to stay focus. Just keep your eyes on what you are doing. Injuries can be fatal. Watch out for the voodoo practitioners during the dueling competition. Also if they play dirty remember you have a reputation to retain but don't let them walk over you," said Nancy.

"Do you remember how to break the voodoo curses?" asked John.

"Of course, he does. He's the top in dueling class and curse breaking rankings in dueling club," said Nancy slightly insulted that her fiancé would question the ability of her best student.

"Never look your opponent in the eye, and if cursed remain calm, don't be afraid, and resist any action that is not your own. If you mind becomes fuzzy the only hope you have is Legilimency," I recited.

My posture was straighter. My body was still. I had no wondering thoughts about death or failure. I just knew that I would do well.

"See what I told you," smirked Nancy "Now that's my best student!"

"There you go, boy," said John.

"Better go off and join your classmates. They are handing out the caps and tassels," said Nancy.

It took about fifteen minutes to get my graduation cap and tassel. The tassel was black and white strings with three wands crossed together charm tied to the top. I adjust the cap remembering to keep my tassel to left. I saw everyone gathering together near one of the clearings next to a wall. I supposed they were doing a picture. I supposed I should be part of it so I made my way towards the group. I found myself with Mark, Su, Frankie, Patty, Lewis, and Adam. Adam and Lewis were stocky pair with brown hair and blue eyes, they were cousins but looked like twins. Adam and Lewis were made goofy faces as normal. Mark was pretending not to know the duo. Su, Frankie and Patty were talking. I moved next to Mark hoping not to look as skinny as I would next to Adam and Lewis.

"Quite!" yelled one of the student government members.

Everyone slowly lowed their voices and eventually stopped. It took several photographs before we started to behave and gave a proper photo. The worst behaved was Adam and Lewis among a few other boys. A few of the boys had gotten into dudder herbs, I'll explain that when you are older. Your mother would kill me if I explained that to you. If she asks you never hear a word about it from me.

Lunch was served. It was a light meal so we didn't end up throwing up during the tournament or graduation ceremony. But it was heavy enough to keep us full and gives us energy for the Rite of Passage, which is the most evil thing devised by wizards to put kids right out of school through.

Finally Headmaster Good started to gather us at the doors. He listed off all the names making sure he had everyone. We had organized ourselves by our surnames. We walked single filled to the auditorium which was separate building in the oldest part of the school. It was built during the colonial days. The auditorium was a stunning pale yellow building with carved artwork with white windows and there fenced balcony in front of the windows. It had been renovated in 1924, at least I think that was when it was. The giant colonial pillars were the only original piece still standing and they very well cared for. We were divided the single line into a double line. The line split into boys and girls. It was nearly even amount of my genders this year.

We enter the auditorium. The first thing we see is the grand staircase. There were several floors of seating. It was used for graduation, plays, musicals, orchestra performance, Orientation lectures, and several other purposes as well that cannot be mentioned without an oath of security. We stand at door waiting for the music to begin. We start to walk down when the music starts. We fill up most of the front stage directly in front of the stage. On the stage there was podium. There was a magical hanging banner with the 'Class of 1976' imprinted on it. Flowers glittered on it and crows flew of the cloth then vanishing in the air. The work of the best of Charm and Transfiguration students. There were two members of the Salem Witch Committee and two members of the Salem Wizard Committee.

"Graduates, students, and family members I welcome you. Today is a great day in every witch and wizard's life. The day they became full-fledged wizards and witches of the United States of America. This is the last part of your journey here at Salem Witches Institute. We wish you best of luck. Now will everyone stand up and join us in the Blessing of Three Wands," began Headmaster Good.

May the wand always be with your hand,

May the wand guide you down your path,

May the wand protect you from harm,

May the wand bring good upon you.

Three wands cross paths,

One wand gives hope,

One wand gives liberty,

One wand gives justice.

The wand of hope,

Gives you luck, love and power.

The wand of liberty,

Gives your safety and magical prowess.

The wand of justice,

Gives you bravery, honor and respect.

May the three wands ever be with you.

Every witch and wizard could recite the Blessing of Three Wands by heart in America. It is the symbol of the wizarding society America. Our willingness not to be defeated. Almost the entire wizarding community was destroyed before it was even started. A simple blessing was the hope of an entire society. Though the society had risen from the ashes, though it isn't as big as some magical societies it still remains. The three wands are references to the three original founding families: Reed, Bishop, and Corey. Reed is hope, Bishop is liberty, and Corey is justice. It goes back to the Salem Witch Trials. Wilmot Reed's refusal to reveal our society gave colonial wizards and witches hope they would survive the horrible period of time. The escape of Edward Bishop, Jr. and Sarah Bishop showed that we still had liberties. The infamous curse of Giles Corey and Martha Corey's strength to protect our community and call out the lying children. Of course, the Reeds, Bishops, and Cory families aren't the only founding families.

There was the English, Prince, Good, and Osborne families. There were often donations from the Alder family to make the school possible. A good portion of the class were related to the founding families somehow. I'll tell you about the Salem Witches Trails another day.

"Every year we are reminded at the loss of innocent and brave lives. Many witches and wizards faced trail during the Salem Witches Trails. None of which had been guilty of harming any children. We have lived in the shadows in order to protect our children and ourselves from harm. We celebrate our freedom from the prejudice of dudders with the American Wizarding Tournament," said Headmaster Good.

Everyone was dead silent. I felt like I had something in my throat. The tragedy of the Salem Witch Trials was something we were told about since we could remember. It was a reminder to stay away from dudders and to keep your magic hidden away. The fear kept people alive. It was hard even for a grown man not a tear up at the mention of the lost lives.

"Now, the President of the Salem Witch Committee and Salem Wizard Committee have their election into their societies to announce before we continue," said Headmaster Good.

The Salem Witch and Wizard Committees were founded after the Salem Witch Trials. They are the brightest minds, bravest of souls, and most powerful witches and wizards in America. They are a huge influence over the community and government. Everyone who is the committees are respected by the whole American wizarding society. Being elected into them is highly sought after and extremely difficult. As a student you have to have great academic achievement, untarnished reputation and exceptional magic talent. As a citizen you can be elected with a great achievements of any sort, or any great contribution to the community. Both ways it is very difficult and very few people are able to achieve it.

"Many of you are aware of who I am. I am Lilith Reed, former Headmistress of Salem Witches Institute. As I have done for the past decade I am delighted to elect these brilliant young witches into our society. They have shown exceptional talent, intelligence, dedication and morals. Now onto the inductees into our society. I am delighted to welcome Maureen Kelly, Francis Anderson, and Patricia Reed," announced Lilith Reed.

I looked over at Patty. She was awestruck. Being the granddaughter of a former Headmistress and president of the Salem Witch Committee had made her shy away from people. She never felt like she lived up to her grandmother's shoes. But she was extremely talented and her modesty and wisdom was notable. I smiled, she deserved it.

I was not surprised when Frankie was also called. Frankie was very outspoken about creature rights and few other movements. She had arrange quite a protest last summer. Even the a few congressmen and congress women of Magical Congress of the United States of America even made a few visits on the second and third day of the protest. It was hard to belief she wouldn't be elected in.

The both deserved it for different reasons. Frankie worked her butt off and wasn't doing it for the purpose of election. Patty deserved because she didn't try to get elected and was quite happy being at the sidelines. I was happy for both of them. If Mark and I didn't have our families watching we would have hooted and cheered.

Maureen, Frankie and Patty walked onto the stage. They shook hands with Lilith. Lilith handed them gold plaques and blue satchels. There was a photographer snapping photographs of the inductees. I can't say anyone one of them didn't deserve it. I hoped I'd get to graduate them.

Next that approached the stand was Daniel Adams. He was a former congressman. He was known for his perfect score in the American Wizarding Tournament and his International Dueling Awards. He was one of the few wizards that declared themselves a light wizard to have a very influential position. Not that a light wizard couldn't in America but some neutral wizards won't hire a light wizard and certainly not a dark wizard. Some departments are quite picky about which affliction they will hire but other departments snatched up light wizards. My father told me he knew several light wizards that were dudder liaisons, international liaisons, and some that worked for the Department of Mysteries. The American Department of Mysteries hired people of all alienation. Of course, the Auror Department took light wizards as well.

"Today I am here to induct three brilliant young gentlemen into the Salem Wizard Committee. This young gentlemen showed extraordinary aptitude for magic endeavors, unblemished character, and academic success. The selection this year was much more difficult than some years. Having the unfortunate events that lead to the extra openings this year we are able to induct six instead of three gentlemen into the committee. I am proud to present this honor to Marcus Adams, Edward Bishop, Henry Franks, Benjamin Hilliard, Conner Prince and Dennis Rowe," announced Daniel.

I was as shocked as the rest of the group called. I hadn't ever been trying to get on the committee. I had just been trying to get through my schooling. I tried to think of anything I did that made me worth of such an honor. I was good at Quidditch and flying, but that wasn't worth the award. Sure, I was talent with ancient runes and languages, but that wasn't worth it either. Then I realized why I had been inducted. It was my status in the dueling club. Then I remembered last winter when those first years got stuck in that blizzard after going to the Hippogriff and unicorn stables, all six of the inductees had gone out in the blizzard to find them. I lost my little toe to frostbite, Marcus nearly died of pneumonia, thank goodness for healers otherwise I wouldn't have my best friend. Henry lost three toes. Benjamin lost a little pinky. Conner was the only one not to get sick or lose any appendages. Dennis had fallen through the ice on a pond and got hypothermia, luckily he was okay. It was a memory I'd never forget.

Mark pulled me to my feet. I was so shocked. I barely noticed my feet moving. I wasn't nervous because of the calming draught. I simply didn't know what to think. Marcus pushed me forward on the stage. I caught myself before I stumble. It was my first time associate without someone so influential without my father. It was an important moment and I knew it.

"Well, congratulations Mr. Bishop I expect great things from you," said Daniel.

"Thank you, Mr. Adams," I said shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm not supposed to say this but there are several Ministry departments interested in you, and your affiliation will only heighten their interest. Don't look so surprised, I know a light wizard when I see one," said Daniel.

I smiled for the camera grasping Daniel's hand with my left hand and holding the gold plaque and gold key amulet, which was incased in a glass casing. I walked across the stage and went down the stairs on the other side then back to my chair. I was completely stunned. I hadn't even considered declaring myself a light wizard. I mean I had used curses and hexes so how can I be one. Though I was capable of it, would I ever use what I was capable of? I knew that answer. I looked over to my family. My father would accept me, I was his only son and he had always told me I was better of being who I really was then living a lie. Jessie only cared about herself so what did it matter what she thought of me. Heather would defend me and would likely make the same choice next year. Allie adored me and would never turn against me. But mother, she was the one who would never forgive me. I could only hope she died before my father. Sounds cruel but you haven't met your grandmother for a good reason.

Mark poked me in the shoulder. I looked blankly over at him. I shrugged off his curious eyes. I couldn't tell him here. I put my plaque and key under my chair. I didn't hear much of the student government speeches. My mind was racing. My fists clenched as my mind drifted to how barbaric the tournament was. Last year was the lowest death count with two. The average death count at the time was ten and the highest record was thirty.

Headmaster Good began to list of the names of the graduating students, all 336 of us. See all of the American wizard world was forced into one school. We were quite large with a very wide variety of students. There was even rumors Salem Witches Institute would be opening their doors to international students. I didn't have much time until my row was standing up waiting to receive our diplomas.

"Edward Bishop," called Headmaster Good.

I walked up the stairs to the podium like marionette with my strings being pulled by expectations and tradition. I shade the headmaster's hand and grasped the diploma with my right hand. I smile for the camera.

"Good boy, Edward. You will do well. Bright future ahead," said Headmaster Good.

His kind words meant nothing to me. He was going to stay that to everyone. And chances were that someone would die today. We were being marched to our deaths. I stalked back to my chair. I sat down as stiff as a board staring off into space with my fists clenched at my sides.

I watch Mark receive his diploma. He looks so happy. I prayed that he would make it through the day. I prayed I would not bury a friend. I promised myself I did I wouldn't care about exile I would raise hell. My mother's words would mean nothing when some I held so close to me would be gone. I tried to shake away the anger and frustration but it wouldn't let me go. I was boiling over with years of pent up energy from doing what I was told and never looking outside the box.

"Do not call me Lucy!" yelled Lu when Headmaster Good called 'Lucy MacDonald'.

Everyone who knew Lu laughed in the audience and in the class. She always seemed to find the perfect moments to help people laugh when all seemed to be lost.

The entire class left without the exit music since we were ushered out so people could address the small fire. We were directed to the lockers room, where we put all of our belongings into lockers in case of our demise.

I slammed open the boy's locker. The wooden benches flew up into the air hanging in the air. My elemental magic was simply out of control. The first person that came in was going to get it. Henry was the first to walk in.

"Dude, be still," said Henry.

"Dude, you need to lay off the pot," I snapped.

"Yo dude chill," replied Henry throwing his hands up in the air.

Everyone else came in silently and opened the locker engraved with their name. Mark slammed the door of his locker. My eyes met Mark's for a few seconds. I saw fire. I shot fire back. I shook with anger as I threw my stuff into my locker and changed into my dueling uniform. I shut the door taking a deep sharp breath. My fist had met the metal dead center of my name. The benches slammed down to the ground. Dennis scrambled back before he got pinned by the benches. He looked wide-eyed over at me.

"Sorry, Dennis," I mumbled.

"No problem," exhaled Dennis.

"How you are supposed to duel with busted hand now?" snarled Mark.

I rolled my eyes. So I was supposed to hold back my anger until I killed someone in the duel. I would rather have a busted hand any day over that.

BAM! I found myself pinned against the locker. Mark's green eyes gleaming with fury. I nearly forgot to breathe. Never had I felt threatened by Mark. Mark was a big guy, people should feel threatened but he was more like a big teddy bear then a grizzly bear.

"I don't give a damn if you want to risk your reputation. But who do you think you are bringing Lu into it!" roared Mark.

I looked straight into Mark's eyes. I finally saw it. I felt like an idiot. He loved her. How could I miss that my best friend was in love? Have I been so full of myself that I ignored his feelings? My mouth opened put nothing came out.

"Mark! Listen dude, Lu is perfectly capable of making her own decisions," said Adam.

Lewis leered closely behind Adam. They were about the only two guys that would be able to pull Mark off me without getting killed. Lewis wasn't as bold as Adam but he was always there to back him up. I would have smiled at Adam's attempt to defend me if I wasn't so scared of Mark.

"You shut up!" said Mark.

"No! You listen! Lu isn't your property! You don't make her decisions. I have every right to say this. I'm her cousin," said Adam sizing up Mark.

"Nearly of us are distant cousins by blood or marriage," grumbled Mark.

"Dammit Mark! Stop being such a pain the ass!" yelled Adam.

Even Lewis looked wide-eyed at Adam. I had never heard Adam even say a bad word about anyone let alone swear at someone or even yell. He was more the silent brooding type. Everyone's emotions just seemed supercharged.

"Boys hurry up! Whoa, break it up!" said John as he walked into the locker room.

John pulled Mark off me and pushed him towards Dennis, who wanted to be nowhere near Mark. Adam's fists were clenched. Lewis just stood there like a statue. Henry was brooding slowly falling from his high. Some of the other boys speeded towards the door.

"What is going on?" asked John "and Henry put that joint away!"

"Awe, dude, come on," whined Henry.

"I'm not a dude. I want you to survive this tournament, dig that?" asked John.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Henry putting his shoes on a shuffling to the door.

Henry flipped of John as he exited. John rolled his eyes. I suppose he had to question his career choice. I mean we were a much of scared boys. There was no way he didn't see that. I used to think I was just simply anger but looking back I can see all I was scared. Back then I was too full of myself to admit it.

"Listen all of you. Mark get your head in the game, think about yourself. Adam though your actions are noteworthy deal with it after the tournament. Edward you have lost your mind but your boldness may have just brought interest in you in both good and bad ways. Lewis, wake up and prepare yourself," told John.

None of us said anything. I realized how idiotic I had been. I knew I just made things harder on myself but if I made it through it would hold up good on my reputation. The pain was starting to shoot up my arm. I asked myself why I couldn't just hold my tongue and emotions.

"Episkey!" said John pointing his wand at my fist.

I unclenched my fist wiggling around my fingers. I locked the locker and stalked out. I said nothing to Su as I passed her. I walked out the entrance doors and stepped up in the expandable carriage.

I found myself sitting in the bench behind Frankie and Patty. Patty gave me that knowing look she is famous for. I leaned up against the window. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Ed," said a voice some time later.

"What?" I said shortly.

"What happened?"

I sat up opening my eyes. My vision was a bit fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes, I must have fallen sleep. I could make out Su's big frizzy red hair. I was able to confirm this as Lu after a few moments.

"Mark had a fit," I said flatly.

"I know that. But why?" asked Lu.

"I'm not the one who should point it you. I think you already know," I said.

"This isn't Mark. This isn't the Mark I know. He's terrifying. The Rite of Passage hasn't even started and he's a different person. It's like I've never known him," said Lu rubbing her eyes trying to hide the fact she was upset.

"It is Mark, it's just a lot," I said trying to encourage her.

"It's a lot for all of us. I don't go around slamming my best friend into a locker and insulting the other," said Lu.

"What did the fool say?" I asked.

"That I was abomination to witches. An embarrassments to my family," swallowed Lu.

I looked up the carriage and saw Mark sitting with Peter Vance and William Olson. My fists clutched and my stomach began to turn. How could Mark betray us? Lu put her hand on mine, in a friendly matter that was.

"It's not worth it. My mother told me that only a man can see the worth of a woman," said Lu.

"Let's prove him wrong," I gritted.

Lu smiled. She looked longing over at Mark and looked down at her hands. She looked down at her hands. She was playing with the ring with her family crest she wears. She wouldn't look at me in the eye. I knew she was crying. Nothing was worse than seeing Su cry. It made me want to floor Mark.

I looked over to see Adam hug Lu. I saw Lewis looking quite green on the bench on the aisle on the other side. I didn't blame him. Not many people knew that Adam and Su were cousins on their mother's side. But it wasn't hard to see once you knew that they were related. They both had the same wild red hair and blue eyes. Both were average height and were built sturdy.

The carriage came to a stop. We all got up and excited. I felt light headed as my foot hit the granite stairs. Adam elbowed me in the back. I jumped forward exhaling deeply. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. We signed in at bench singing our names. Then we devised 'teams' for ourselves, the purpose of a team was just to give advice and help each other out it did nothing for your scoring. It was Adam, Lewis and I for the males and Patty, Frankie and Lu for the girls on our team. I lost track of Mark.

One of the officials from the Magical Congress of the United States of America gave some sort of speech. I paid no attention. After the speech a huge floating projector screen waved in the air. The order of the events were displayed. Events were put into seven categories. Foundation Studies, Curative Studies, Interpersonal Studies, Independent Studies, Animal Studies, Spiritual Studies, and Hard Studies.

Foundations Studies were named because if you fail this part you are pretty much screwed. Foundation Studies would be Transfiguration, Charms and Elemental Magic. These were the basic classes you started with as a first year. It's really quite hard to fail this part since we've been learning it so far, but it has been done before. These scores are quite important. You want to get at least a three.

Curative Studies were named because most medical professionals, and professors excelled at this section. Curative Studies would be Potions, Healing and Herbology. Interpersonal Studies were named because the type of careers that people would enter who excelled at this dealt a lot with people. This isn't nearly as important as Foundations Studies but a good score is still important, so a three would be a good mark.

Interpersonal Studies would be International Cooperation, Ancient Studies Translation, and Dudder Integration. Independent Studies were types of magic and studies that doesn't fit with any others. If you plan on getting a government job you want to get a three of four in these.

Independent Studies would be Music, Flying, and Astronomy. This wasn't taking seriously by many people. Music is great if you want to be a musician or something. Flying is great for professional sports. Astronomy, people only do this when they need the extra boost or are trying to get a perfect score.

Animal Studies were named because well the name explains it. Animal Studies would be Animal Charming, Hippogriff Flying, and Dragon Racing. This was made for people working in the magical animal field of the government or were in the magical animal field in general. These aren't really that important unless you are going into the certain field.

Spiritual Studies were named because of abilities of the people that excelled in it. Spiritual Studies would be Divination, Spirit Channeling, Curse Breaking, and Voodoo. People who do well in this category were known from being highly spiritual. The Department of Mysteries is interested in people that excel in this part of the tournament as was the Auror Department, and Gringotts.

Hard Studies were named for the difficulty and that they were notably considered to be a muscular event until the turn of the century. For people taking apart of this events you want to a solid three. You always try to higher but that is difficult to achieve at times. It depends on how much energy you have left at this point.

So it starts off with Foundation Studies, which the entire team competes in. We organize ourselves into our strengths and weakness. Lu and I are in the Elemental Magic event, Adam and Frankie are in the Charms event, and Patty and Lewis are in the Transfiguration event. The goal is different for each event. For Transfiguration it is to turn a mouse into an elephant and then to conjure up a room of a house. Really difficult to do let alone to get a perfect score. You would have to be able to do it flawlessly without any double tries. For Charms you have to be able to enchant a watch to sing, a book to have wings and fly, and to make an article of clothing notably magical. Which can be entertaining but very complex magic. For Elemental Magic the goal is to be able to use all of the elements flawlessly. Which is nearly impossible unless you took Elemental Magic class seriously. The cannon is sounded. The entire audience, all of wizarding America was watching us, me.

I conjure fire, my favorite element and the one I excel at the most. I accidently start someone's uniform on fire. I quickly send a jet of water to put out the fire before the person freaked out. Then I put my hand out above the ground and imagined the bedrock and soil then I visualized a pile of dirt before me. A geyser of dirt soared into the sky. Su gave me that get-it-together look as she was making a miniature fire tornado. I use air to push the dirt back down and blow some onto the table before me.

"Show off," muttered Lu as she put out her tornado with a jet of water.

I imagined a seed. A seed that grew into a plant. A plant that would blossom a beautiful blue, green and orange flower. That flower would turn into ice, thaw with sunshine, and then wilt up and die. In order to pull this off I had to take several minutes of pure focus, nearly meditative really.

I put my hands on the dirt. A small ball of light formed into a seed. I dug a small hole with my hands and put the seed in. I held my hands over the dirt now. A small sprout poked through the dirt. I focused my eyes on the sprout. Everything else became fuzzy. The sprout started to shake, I felt a knot it my throat. I had to do the whole thing. I just had to. I had to start off strong. Then suddenly the sprout grew past my head and grew a bud, which opened into the exact flower I imagined. I thought about the betrayal of Mark. The flower turned to ice. Then I remembered Lu's smile while we were out flying in the summer, a bright sunny day. The ice melted away. Then I thought about everything I know and love gone, dead. It's a very depressing song but to use death magic you have to be sad if not depressed. The flower wilted and died.

I know had three minutes of nothing. I had to do something. I saw Lewis struggling his mouse had turned into cat and was trying to eat our classmates' mice. I had to do something. I looked down at the wilted flower. I pulled out my wand. The judge's eyes were on me. There were no rules about helping teammates. I pointed my wand the remains of the flower. The flower turned into catnip.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I casted levitating the catnip to Lewis. The cat came running back playing with the catnip so Lewis was able to transfigure it. Well, into a lion but he'll get at least points for progression.

My eyes drifted to the crowd. I tried to find my family. I never did find them. But given there were thousands of people it was highly unlikely to find any particular person in the crowd. The stadium was built like a roman coliseum on the inside. It looked like a library on the outside. Soon as the bell rings I snap my attention back to the tournament.

Everyone rotates. Lu and I are now at the Transfiguration station. Patty and Lewis are on Charms. Frankie and Adam were on Elemental Magic. Really that how all the events go. You circle around doing each event. The judges give your scores. The scores range between one and five. One is the worst and five is the best. If you get all ones you are in serious trouble and I don't know how you got through your schooling. Twos will get you an okay good without much room to move upwards. Threes will get you're a decent job with decent opportunity. Fours will get you a good job with plenty of opportunity. Fives well you'll be well off in life. Anyways I'll explain the ranking in a bit.

My scores roll across the screen by event. Elemental Magic was a five giving me a starting point count of fifty and twenty extra for the perfect score. Transfiguration and Charms were threes giving me sixty points, thirty each. It was a good holding ground but one-hundred and thirty certainly wouldn't get me a job.

Next group was Curative Studies. These events were notorious for taking hours. Potions consistently took about an hour to complete, Healing about twenty to thirty minutes and Herbology about twenty minutes. Lewis and I started off with Potions, which was a good decision since you don't want to start off with all your strong suits because it makes you look cocky. Su and Frankie in Healing, which was a smooth start off the grouping of events. Patty and Adam started off in Herbology, which was a good start for someone trying to appear modest.

I brewed Drought of Living Death while Lewis brew Felix Felicis. Both very advanced and taxing potions. It was risky for someone like me that wasn't the best in Potions to try Drought of Living Death. Lewis did very well in Potions and was much more confident with what he was doing with this event.

"Looks like we have future potioneers over here. We have Lewis Kavis going for Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, a very difficult adventure in deed. And over here Edward Bishop is going for the Drought of Living Death, I hope he knows what he is doing," said a reporter speaking into a wooden tunnel that was projecting to the whole audience.

The potions judges paced around like a professor would do hoping to catch any smallest mistakes. If everyone wasn't nervous enough we had judges peering over our shoulders. They seem to be constantly hovering around Lewis and I. It was getting quite irritating.

Right as the hour bell rang Lewis and I finished. We turned to each other and gave the other a fist bump. We took the hardest way possible hoping to score good, wait that should be well instead. The judges came around. I watched as the judge dropped a feather into my potion and the feather disappeared into the potion with a vibrant burst of fire. It was one of those yes moments when you want to cheer for yourself. Lewis's potion was perfect, the coloring was already a nice silver though his potion would take six months to set up the quality could be seen once the potion was first brewed.

Healing was something that not many do so when it comes time for this event a lot of people take a break. This included Lewis, who was sitting on the sideline benches with Adam and Patty who were waiting for Potions to start up. Healing can be very difficult for those with a weak stomach. You are given a real person with real injuries. This also tests the person desire to help others by taking on the direst case. A few times over the years injured people have died, but they volunteer or this so it's a risk you take when you volunteer. I found a person with severe deep wounds. The person groaned and looked pasty white. I realized how big of a task I had taken, the poor person had been here so long they were dying. My hands started to shake. I took my wand out of its holster my mind froze for a second going through the best spell. Then I remembered the spell. I started to chant the spell of Vulnera Sanentur. The gashes started to heal up. I had to chant them louder and fiercer to keep my focus with all the other spells being casted. However, my person was still in dire states. I had heard of a spell that was used in combat during the Global Wizarding War, which was a war ranged against the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. My father had gone to Europe to fight in the war, he lost his left index finger and has several deep scars that will never heal. I pressed my wand into the tip of my next, I looked down at the clipboard to make sure that my blood type was compatible, which it was. I wordlessly only imagining the spell drew my own blood out. I quickly point my wand at the man's neck, my blood slowly restored his blood cells. Then the man stopped breaking. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning and my hands could not stop shaking. Someone's life was in my hands.

"Respiro," I said pressing my wand to the man's chest.

I then took my hands and did compressions on the man's chest. I then casted the spell again. Then did the compressions. I had seen someone on a dudder T.V. show do something called CPR, but I was uncomfortable putting my mouth on another man's mouth. I casted the spell again. I did the compressions. Healers were starting to make their way towards me. I did one last attempt with the spell before the healers would take over. The man suddenly gasped for air. I exhaled deeply. The three healing judges and the healers from Salem General Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries took over.

"Good work, boy," said one of the judges. I can't remember his name but we was the retired head of Salem General Hospital.

I was taken to side-line for a mandatory break. After a life-threaten experience before the Rite of Passage the graduates were required to take a fifteen minute break, which may be extended to twenty minutes without any penalties. A mediwizard, well witch, forced a blood replenishing potion along with another mild dosing of a calming drought. After drinking some water I was ready to take on Herbology. I knew if I sat for too long I'd lose energy.

Herbology had two plants you had to deal with. One being a full-grown mandrake and the other Devil's Snare. A mandrake is easy, just cast a silencing charm then repot it. The Devil's Snare is difficult. You were supposed to feed it a pork chop. The problem is it would also glade eat you. Some people try to throw the meat and have to either levitate the pork shop or get mighty close to the plant. Instead of wasting time I got closer than I ought to and tossed it the meat. However, it was still hungry and its vines were attempting to wrap around my legs.

"Hey, I don't think so," I said, yes talking to the plant. I conjured up fire to make the plant shrink back to its pot.

I re-joined my friends to explain to them about the man. I was talking to Frankie about what had happened and she was doing her best to confirm I did everything I could and more. Then I hear Patty shriek next to Frankie. Frankie covered her ears and looked at Patty confused. Then she looked over at the Herbology station. She pushed my shoulder slightly so I turned around. The site was not something I can describe with words. Someone got too close and wasn't fast enough to escape the same Devil's Snare I had just fed. Medwizards were handing out calming drought left and right, which I didn't take one but Patty sure did.

As Medwizards and healers rushed to the scene the scores rolled across the screen. I had a four in potions, a five in healing, and another four in herbology. I looked down at the ground as I saw a name be blacked out, Linda Rogers, a quite girl who always at the back of the class. The first death of the day had occurred and the Rite of Passage hadn't even started. The shrill scream of a woman made silence grow over the crowd and the graduates. It was every family's worst nightmare. Lu said a prayer under her breath for Linda.

The tournament went onto the Interpersonal Studies and Animal Studies. I won't bore you with the details of what happens during those. In Interpersonal Studies I had to try my best to look like the average Dudder with Dudder Integration, and I translated very difficult rune writing. I got a five in Dudder Integration, which it takes a fool not to get a five in that, and a five in Ancient Studies.

I was only focused on Flying for the Independent Studies category. Which honestly is really hard to retell. What more can I say is that I showed what I'd typically do in Quidditch practice and did a few stunts. I was good at Music but I wasn't entering in it, and no one in their right mind does Astronomy. I got a solid four in Flying.

Now Spiritual Studies was interesting part of the tournament itself. This is the part where you can typical tell who will declare light and who will declare a dark affiliation in the Rite of Passage. In this section who have people telling prophecy, channelling spirits, using voodoo curses, and people breaking curses.

It starts off as planned as it always does. No one was bothering anyone. Then someone channelled a spirit that got pissed off about the people using voodoo. A voodoo practitioner summoned a voodoo spirit. Which lead to a battle of the spirits. The girl that had conjured the spirit that initiated the fight tried to get her spirit under control. One of the voodoo practitioner cursed the girl, I think her name was Lucy, and then I broke the curse. So I found myself squared off with that voodoo practitioner, he was named Bluebird, don't ask why his parents named him that I don't know. The judges just sit back and enjoyed the show until Susanne was finally able to force her spirit back into the spirit world and the voodoo spirit was casted away as well. I got a solid five, I worked my butt of for that five too. Breaking curses and resisting curses is very hard.

The Hard Studies are also taxing on the mind. The focus it takes to cast spells non-verbally and wandless magic is intense. Though elemental magic is done wandless it is not the same thing as wandless magic. Wandless magic refers to the fine magic arts like charms and other spells used in transfiguration and duelling. Elemental magic is something completely different it is energy drawn in from the environment and the person's magical core. The reason I excelled to get a five in non-verbal and four in wandless is because I had figured out how to visualize spells, which has a lot to do with how I learn.

The toughest event in the Hard Studies category is Occlumency and Legilimency. Both take a lot of focus and power. Being pinned against a former classmate to prove how good you are is morally conflicting. The way this event is worked you pair up with someone using the opposite form and then you try to evade the person's mind or block the other person out. Each time you lose you move down a rank in the line. I kept on moving upwards towards the center is where the two leaders face off.

I found myself face to face with Mark. Inside I wanted to scream. I had to verse someone who knew my weaknesses, but then again I knew his. I didn't want to face my best friend, if though I wasn't sure he was my best friend anymore. I tried to clear my mind, but with all the anger I felt was impossible.

I felt the pressure in my head. I heard Mark's voice speaking to me 'you are worthless' 'coward' 'you'll never be anything' 'traitor'. The anger turned to a wall of hate. I could see the strain on his face. I could just see the wall starting on fire. Every time that he tried to get close to my mind he was forced back by the fire. It left us at a stalemate. When the bell rang there was no clear winner. We broke at the same time leaving it a tie. We both ended up with fours since it ended in a tie.

Then the number crunching began. The different judges argued and debated with each other. A perfect maximum score would be 1050, that would be if you did four specialty and four extracurricular. That score was extreme difficult and had only happened four times in history, but it has happened. The average score is about 330. So anything above 330 is a great score. I watch as the rankings start to roll across the screen from the lowest to highest. I see Patty, Lewis and Lu roll across in the top twenty. I see Frankie, Mark and Adam in the top ten. I finally see my score in third. Dennis is in second and Julie in first. I'm taken aback. Adam slaps my shoulder. I couldn't believe it. The President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, which of the time as Franklyn Roberts, was shown on the projector screen.

"I would like to graduate all of you as citizens of the magical United States of America. My advice for your Rite of Passage is to expect difficulty and remain true to yourself. I would like to begin the Rite of Passage with these words: For generations we have seen great wizards for all kinds and this choice is yours online," said Franklyn.

Then the screen went black. Just as tradition has always been someone claimed the dark affiliation and attacked a random person in the class. The poor person to get hit was Lucy. I watched in completely and utter shock as Lewis took on Bluebird. People scattered to the marked safety zones. I hesitated. I knew that Lewis wasn't as good at curse breaking as me. I wondered about my family. I looked over at Su who stood at one of the safety areas. She shook her head at me. I looked back at Lewis. He was struggling to block the curses. I knew what I should do, but I knew what I had been told to do. I felt a pull to safety and another to help Lewis. I chewed on the inside of my lip. My stomach feel heavy and really hard I closed my eyes trusting my gut. I couldn't make this choice with my head. I forced one foot towards Lewis. I took out my wand. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Incarcerous," I said. Rope sprouted from my wand wrapping around Bluebird.

"Levicorpus,"

The crack of a spell came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter Vance, pompous jerk that he was I wasn't surprised to see him turn dark. Suddenly the back of Lewis's blond hair blocked my view. He was standing behind me covering me.

"Liberacorpus,"

"Mucus Bellicus,"

"Julaudico,"

"Aqueous Lobe,"

Water leaked from my ears. Everything was muffled. I stumbled unable to balance. I barely managed to duck to miss a curse. Lewis wasn't nearly as lucky. He groaned rubbing the back of his head. He flicked a jinx at Bluebird.

"Finite Incantantem,"

My ears returned to normal. I looked around now trying to find the source of the jinx. William Olson had joined the fight. Great odds, three on two. I returned to be position guarding Lewis. I bounced back and forth from William and Bluebird.

"Aegrotatio Praeposterus,"

"Protego Maxima,"

The spell bounced back and hit William. It was a painful and slow way to die. Only a very talented healer could reverse it. I grimaced at the sounds William made before his death. It didn't cast the spell, it wasn't my fault, well that is what I tried to tell myself. I couldn't really afford to think. But seeing someone's innards outside of their body isn't a site I wish to retell in detail.

"Sectumsempra,"

I could feel the wind on my back. I turn around to see that Lewis had fallen to the ground badly injured. I was now stuck between two dark wizards and my friend needed help.

"Protego Duo,"  
>Lewis was cut up pretty bad and would start to loose blood quickly. My shield wouldn't hold for long under heavy fire. I had to make a quick choice on what to do. I began to mutter Vulnera Sanentur as quickly as possible hoping to heal the wound before he started to lose too much blood.<p>

"Stupefy,"

Lewis as at least conscious when my shield broke. I realized that Mark was fighting against Bluebird. He must have come to senses I suppose. I still had to deal with Peter. Peter smirked our direction. I stood up from my kneeling position.

"Impediamenta"

"Gela Sura'

"Flipendo,"

"Adflictatio Apis"

"Ferilis"

It was move and countermove. There seemed to be quite a crowd in duelling area now. There were about seven boys and three girls in the mix. I didn't look around much to recognize anyone in detail. I heard horrible screaming. I didn't turned to look.

"Sternuo,"

"Surculus Telem,"

"Genu Calamitas,"

Someone else had come to Lewis's aid. It was Su. I never saw Lu the type to claim light affiliation. She doing small burst of a spell I didn't recognize. I focused back on Peter. He was looking exhausted. I shot out a few more spells. Peter flew backwards into the wooden wall knocking him unconscious.

I didn't stray that far from Lewis and Lu. Su as looking increasingly drained. I reflected spells that got too close. I would sometimes shot out jinxes to help someone in need. I felt the impact of a spell. My shoulder jolted back. I felt intense stinging but I ignored it and kept on fighting with Bluebird once again. I saw Mark forcing himself off of the ground from the corner of my eye. He was stumbling around. Then I was blinded by a bright light. I stumbled around unable to see anything. The siren blared marking the end.

"Dear god," said Lu.

"What do we do?" asked Mark.

"Now you care?"

"Save it for later,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Mediwizard!"

At this point I can't really tell you what happened. I blacked out and everything just drifted away. What curse that was I still don't know. I'm just lucky to make it out alive. There were nineteen deaths in the Rite of Passage, and one in the tournament. I was taken to Salem General Hospital of Magical Ailments and Injuries.

_"It's time to sleep now," says Ed. _

_ "But daddy," whines a little girl. _

_ "No, you've been up long enough," says Ed. _

_ "I want mum," says the little girl. _

_ "She's working, you know that," says Ed. _

_ "Can you tell me more of the story?" _

_ "Tomorrow night,"_

_ "Good night, Angela," _

_ Ed turned off the light leaving the bedroom. The little girl pulled a teddy bear up and pulled her blanket up. _

_ BANG! CLUNK!_

_ "Elliot, get back in bed," says Ed._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading. I have no problem for people using things I come up with just PM a link to where it is used. I really hope everyone likes this as much as I did writing it. Hopefully chapter two won't take that long to write.


End file.
